Parallel Sailor Moon: Black Sailor
by You Have Been Trolled
Summary: There was a new evil lurking in the shadows, looking for the black guardian and call themselves as the black trio. They started attacking innocent people and even Kousagi's friends and family. Can she stop this evil and defeat the Dark Empress?
1. Chapter 1: My friend was been kidnapped

Early morning, Kousagi's morning was a disaster, the enormous bull dog of the neighbor was chasing her. She run and run until she already reached the corner. Now she has no place to run and has no choice but to free the bull dog from an evil spell. While a catching her breath, she pulled out her transformation stick and said these words: "Parallel Moon Power, Make- up!" Then a light surrounded her and transformed into her sailor form. After that, she brought out her cute pink staff and pointed it at the dog.

"Oh under the beautiful moonlight, I command you to return to your normal self. Now cure him, Sweet Moon Therapy!" she waved her staff and aimed it at the enormous dog and instantly it went back to normal. However, the dog was still fierce and chased her until she reached the school. There were so many of her classmates at that time and started to tease her "Bull dog Queen" especially her classmate Touma. She looked at him with such an annoying face so teasing her like that.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, Tourtle" she scowled. She kicked his knee hardly and pinched his ears.

"What's wrong with you, Spanish bread?" he grabbed her bag from her back and opened it. Then he saw a bunch of test papers crumpled inside "What do you know, a failing grade" he teased. Well he was a head taller than Kousagi so she can't reach the paper when he raised it up, wanting to show her failing grades to everybody. Kousagi can't do anything because she could only get it with a chair but where on earth will she find a chair in the campus. And if she did, Touma would tripped her and fall. The worse is, if her skirt flipped, her underwear shall be seen. So she couldn't help but to cry.

But before she cried she shouted these words "I will get my revenge on you!" and ran away to the janitor's room. There, she sobbed and sobbed because she was totally embarrass that time and just heard someone knocking on the door. "Sorry to intrude" it said and went inside the room.

"Chibiusa- oneechan" she was so surprise to see her because her building was not the same has hers. Chibiusa went near her and gently patted her in the head.

"I heard the commotions and it kind of reminded me of our parents when they're still young" she said. Even it looked like it, Kousagi still denied it because she knew that she doesn't have any feeling for him and that's what's she assure. Well talking for a few minutes, made the girl comforted so they head back to the campus.

"Thank you so much Chibiusa-neechan, now I feel better" she bowed her head at her sister to show appreciation and ran inside her building while waving her hand. Chibiusa too waved her hand and later turned to her back. She head towards Hotaru, that was watching the whole scene and went to their building.

* * *

"So have you found our target?" A woman wearing such tight clothes was seen in an abandoned building located at nowhere. She was carrying a black steel suitcase and in that suitcase, a unknown thing was found. Currently, she was talking on one of her co-henchmen that was looking in the map of Japan.

"I just pin point the location of the shadow guardian and the guardian was on this country name Japan." he replied. "Now all we need is to capture her and bring her to our beloved kaiserin." He stood up in his chair and threw a red bead on the map and it landed on Juuban City. Then he snapped to give his co-henchmen a signal to go. The woman walked away in the darkness and was still carrying that mysterious suitcase.

"It won't be long until the eclipse appears, so we need to get this finish quickly" she said it to her mind and ride in her car. When she started the engine, a pathway opened and it was linked towards the city of Juuban, where all the sailor senshis lives.

Back in Juuban City, Rei suddenly felt an evil presence and it was different than before. The presence was able to hide itself and can't be easily discovered on where are they. So she went out of the temple and straight to her room.

"Girls, there's a new evil near by, so be careful" she warned. The girls were shocked for they knew their fight were already over but they're wrong. The evil was still lurking in every corner of the world and making innocent people their victims.

"I think this matter is already not your fight" Luna interrupted. The girls raised their eye brow thinking on what Luna was trying to say. "What's with that look in your faces. Come on, let your children experience fighting the evil."

"Yeah, but they're too young to fight" Ami said. "If I can remember, when we started fighting evil, we're already teenagers but them, they are still in the third grade of their grade school."

"Then what do you want, we'll just seat here and wait for the children to be teenagers so that they can fight evil?" Luna shouted. "Well I knew a friend of mine who was already fighting when she was still in her third grade. And if I recall the girl's name was Takamachi Nanoha."

"Well there's nothing bad about trying right, Usagi-chan?" Mako placed her hand in her waist and looked at Usagi that wasn't paying attention to them.

"Takamachi Nanoha, now where have I heard that name before?" Usagi said.

"Oh Usagi-chan" the girls said in unison and with disappointment.

* * *

Back at Juuban Grade School, Kousagi and the others were having their PE class and were now doing some curl ups.

"Man, this is hard" Kousagi complained. Like her mother, she doesn't like sports to well and she was also not good at it. But for Mako and Minako it was just a piece of cake. After all, Mako was having some karate in the school while Mina was in the school's ballet club.

"Okay, let's take a little break from here" the teacher declared. The children sat down at the floor while holding their backs for they felt pain for doing some curl ups. The children sat on the ground while holding to their backs, because they did some curl ups earlier.

"Kousagi-chan, can you accompany me to the classroom. I'm just going to get my jug" one of her classmates asked.

"Sure, let's go, Naru-chan" Kousagi replied. And they went down to the stairs that leads to their classroom.

_Beep Beep Beep_, the bead was beeping, signaling that the guardian was near so the woman drive her car until the beeping sound was at it's fullest. She found herself into a school and broke down to find the guardian.

"So the guardian was going to school, eh" she smirked and pushed a button that made her car to have wings and flew to the direction to where Kousagi's classroom stands. Then she broke down to the classroom's walls much for the girls surprise.

"So one of you two are the guardian..." she smirked and placed the suitcase at the floor. "Golden treasure, capture the guardian for our kaiserin" she ordered. A mysterious creature went out and said her name "Physical Education Whistle" and curled their backs. Naru wasn't able to take the curl ups and passed out well as for Kousagi, she escaped. So the woman picked up Naru and placed her into her car and left. But she left the monster, in case Kousagi will go back.

"Now what am I going to do now? And who are those guys, anyway?" Kousagi's thoughts kept on bothering her for seeing her friend being kidnapped by a mad woman.

_Will she able to save her friend from the hand of that evil woman, find out in the story's second chapter_


	2. Chapter 2:What on earth is happening

**Author's notes:** There would be some crossovers from some anime that I know. So sorry if you're head spinned.

* * *

"What should I do now? The other sailor senshis aren't even here" Kousagi cried. She was so scared that she didn't even remember what her mother told her. _'Save your friends even if the price is your life"._ Then she closed her eyes and breath deeply, now she knows what to do. Let herself be caught and once she reach the enemy's hideout, she will distract the enemy and save Naru. She confidently appeared in the front of the monster and started to insult it. The monster took the bait and knocked Kousagi out and was brought to their layer.

However, there were something unexpected, she was knocked unconsciously and the woman didn't come back to the layer but stayed behind the school. And beside her, Naru was tightly tied up to a lamp post. There she wait the monster to return with Kousagi. Once she looked up in the sky, the monster came out with Kousagi in her back, unconscious.

"Good job Physical Education Whistle, now tie her up with that girl in the lamp post" she ordered. Then she released out an evil smirk and put her hand in the sky. "Come fourth gate of the darkness, bring us back to our kaiserin's layer." The sky begun to darkened and the sky was filled with scary clouds. A magic circle appeared in it and things suddenly stop.

A crumbling noise was heard in the sky and they begun to glow. Kousagi woke up and saw that her plan didn't work. And then the next thing she knew was she was floating in mid-air. She panicked for she had never flew in her life. She don't know if shouting would work because the time had stopped. Furthermore, she can't pulled her transformation stick for her to transform. So she recklessly shout for help.

"Somebody please help me" she cries out but no response. The only response came from the woman in black. She pulled out a handkerchief and tied it around her mouth. Looks like this is the end for her and for her friends. She didn't even say goodbye to her parents and apologize to her friends. Because of fear she closed her eyes and just thought of her good memories before she would be killed. Suddenly, there were many lighting balls surrounding them.

"Hold it right there!" a voice called out. It drew the attentions of the woman in black, the monster and the children. A blonde haired girl while holding a black axe interrupted the transportation. "Nanoha, save the girls" A brown haired girl carrying a staff cut the rope and carried the girls.

"Hey, give them back" the woman in black shouted. "Physical Education Whistle, get them back!" The monster charged towards Nanoha but was stopped by Arf. "What the-" the woman was surprise to see a wolf woman that was not a creation from any experiments.

"I won't let you hurt the girls" she grinned and punched the monster through her chin. Meanwhile, Nanoha landed the girls on a building and told them to stay there. But she can't she pulled out her transformation stick and transformed not knowing that her friend, Naru was watching. She was very shocked because of the unexplained happenings.

"Say Kousagi-chan, what's happening here?" she shakily asked. Kousagi surprisingly turned around. She forgot about her friend that was also trapped in there. "Kousagi-chan answer me!" she shouted.

Kousagi held her in her shoulder and calm her down and replied "I don't know, but I promised that we would get out of here safely" Her friend was speechless and smiled. Even she doesn't know what's happening, but she trust her friend.

"Great, this creature won't even disappear whatever we do" Arf groaned. The woman smirked and proudly said that it was an invincible creation. This made Arf to go wild.

"Don't worry I'll handle it" Kousagi shouted for them to hear her. "But I need some help to do it" Fate and Nanoha exchanged looks and agreed. They both turned to the monster and cast a bind on it. Kousagi pulled out her therapy staff. "Oh under the beautiful moonlight, fill this creature with love and hope,now, Sweet Moon Therapy!" The attacked hit the monster and it was destroyed into pieces.

"Grrr, useless experiment, I'm out of here" the woman groaned and escaped in to a hole. Soon things went back to normal. Kousagi hopped because of her overloading joy. And suddenly a mysterious fragment fall from the sky to Naru's hand.

"What is this blue fragment for?" she asked. They all turn to Naru's hand and saw the fragment.

"Maybe a lost logia" Nanoha suggested. "We better get this thing scanned at the TSAB quickly"

"But Nanoha, how about the two of them Fate asked. "And how about our vacation" Arf added. Nanoha looked at the two girls and made her mind.

"Would you two like to go?" she gently offered. The two can't refuse the gentle offer of the girl and replied yes. "Okay, now it's settled. Let's go to the TSAB and before that, Arf can you please take care of Vivio for awhile?"

"Sure thing, Nanoha" Arf replied and left. Then the two mages set the magic circle and they went there.


End file.
